1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf equipment and more specifically it relates to a practice golf club putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized by golfers to enhance their ability to strike golf balls. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,244 to Liotta; 5,207,721 to Oobdell; 5,240,253 to Cooper and 5,135,228 to Hawkins, Sr. et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.